zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Whitz Wolf
:This article is about the Zoid found in the "Three Tigers" story. For the similarly modelled, but otherwise separate, Genesis-line Zoid, see Sword Wolf. The Whitz Wolf (also known as the Rez Tiger) is a Wolf-type Zoid, one of over 200 biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. The versions of the Zoid inhabit their own, separate continuities; Whitz Wolf in the Three Tigers Battle Story and Rez Wolf (in-story) or Rez Tiger (model) in the Zoids: Generations limited edition model line. Overview The Whitz Wolf is a Wolf-type Zoid, created by the ZOITEC Corporation. It is a Fuzor, designed to merge with Savinga and form the Whitz Tiger. A formidable Zoid in its own right, the Whitz Wolf is very fast and agile, comparable to the Liger Zero. Its triple ion boosters give it tremendous acceleration, as well as the ability to leap long distances and fly short distances. The Zoid also carries a pair of long-range beam cannons which give it a reasonable offensive punch. The Whitz Wolf is not heavily armored, instead relying more on its speed to avoid harm. Battle Story Appearances Of the three legendary Tiger Zoid cores discovered by ZOITEC and Zi-Arms, the Whitz Wolf was the first Zoid to enter service in ZAC 2230. Unable to fully reconstruct the Whitz Tiger in a single Zoid, they developed the Whitz Wolf and Savinga separately, later combining them with BLOX technology. It was never made in large numbers, and only 100 of the 500 ordered by the Helic Republic where actually made. Media Appearances Video Games Whitz Wolf was noticeably absent from the Zoids VS III game which featured Rayse Tiger and Decalt Dragon. However, it was seen later in Zoids Saga DS and Zoids Saga Online. Trading Cards The Whitz Wolf was released as part of the Zoids Scramble set of Zoids Trading Cards. The Sword wolf was also released as part of the Zoids Scramble line. Models This section only briefly describes the releases of Whitz Wolf. For more details on its releases, especially those packaged with the Savinga, see the Savinga and Whitz Tiger articles. Zoids (1999) The Whitz Wolf was released as part of the Zoids (1999) line. It was the first motorized Zoid released in 2004, and the second last Republic Zoid released for the line. The Whitz Wolf kit comes on five frames, along with a battery-powered motor, a canopy, eight rubber caps, a small grey pilot, a display stand, and label sheets. The Whitz Wolf is molded in white, grey and metallic blue, with a translucent orange canopy and purple caps. Unlike other new-release battery-operated Zoids, the Whitz Wolf has only single-piece legs, similar to Grade Ups Zoids like the Houndsoldier. The Zoid uses a single "AA" sized battery for motion. Once activated, the Zoid walks forwards while the cannons on the back reciprocate. The "back pack" used for Whitz Wolf's pair of guns can be exchanged for Deathraser's and fully function. Rayse Tiger can also be equipped with this pack and the guns will move as well. This Zoid can combine with Savinga to make Whitz Tiger. It also can be combined with Transhawk. It can also be used as an upgrade for Rayse Tiger. Red Whitz Tiger (Whitz Wolf) Released as a contest prize, Red Whitz Wolf is dark red, three shades of grey, and silver, with a translucent green cockpit canopy. This version also included a similarly coloured Savinga. Whitz Tiger Imitate (Whitz Wolf) The Zoid was included in the Whitz Tiger Imitate with a similarly colored Savinga. Rez Wolf (Whitz Wolf) Made available exclusively to readers of Dengeki Hobby and C3X, the Whitz Wolf was included with '''Rez Tiger '''package. It was the second release in the ''Generations''limited edition line. The Zoid is molded in bright red and black, with the addition of the custom sword and a sheath. The Savinga is included, and is also recolored. In the magazine it is adressed as Rez Wolf until fused. The instruction booklet and one panel of the Rez Tiger package also distinguishes between Rez Wolf and Rez Tiger but the complete set is generally called Rez Tiger. Related Zoids The Whitz Tiger is a Fuzor formed from the Whitz Wolf and the Savinga Blox Zoid. See that article for more information on the fusion, and details of individual releases of that Zoid. ---- Category:NJR Category:Zoids Category:Wolf-Type Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:Fuzor Zoids Category:Heavyweight Zoids